


D.VA’S Pleasure

by Cardinal25



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Diaper, Diapers, Omorashi, Orgasm, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardinal25/pseuds/Cardinal25
Summary: D.VA’s fellow comrades know that D.VA wears diapers in battle, due to her not having the chance to go anywhere. What they don’t know is that she wears diapers day in and day out, and may have done things to herself...She was now in an intense battle. She had her diaper on and had extreme urges from both sides. She was alone, waiting for backup. She knows she could’ve killed time any other way, but she picked what she picked.





	D.VA’S Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from DeviantArt.
> 
> Sorry if this is bad. I don’t know much about the Overwatch lore.

D.VA wasn’t your average gamer. She was committed to gaming. So much so, that she could never take a break from them. No napping, no answering calls, texts, or doors, and most of all, no toilet breaks. She couldn’t survive without drinking or eating, so she replaced all of her meals with Doritos and Mountain Dew ready. D.VA once took toilet breaks in her diaper as an inconvenience, but now she took it as a benefit. 

Once she got in an intense tournament, she held all of her bodily functions in to keep her awake. And if she was really tired, then she would release everything to give her a boost of energy. 

It was great.

...

”That one goes out to all my fans!” D.VA said.

She was in the middle of a competitive game.

”Yes!” D.VA yelled.

”Good job team!”

Her team had won the match in a very close call. She was coming towards the end of her stream and decided to read her stream chat. She was reading and answering all of the questions.

”Why don’t you ever go to the bathroom? Soda is a diuretic!” One person in chat had said.

”Heh...” D.VA chuckled.

”This girl has some power outside of games, let’s just say that...” 

What she said could be interpreted in different ways, but none of them would be including a diaper. She was in the middle of reading a comment when there she heard an explosion in the distance. 

”Oh.” She looked behind her and back to the camera.

”Well I guess I’ll see you guys later, baiii!” She made a peace sign at the camera before shutting off her stream.

She had to get ready for whatever was out there. She ran over to the mech and powered it on. The comms were static until a voice was legible from the other side.

”Hana! This is Angela, we need you here now! You definitely heard that explosion, so get here as quick as you can!” Mercy screamed from the other side.

D.VA got into the mech and adjusted herself.

”It's go time.”

She boosted herself out and made her way to the battlefield. When she made it there, there were various different heroes fighting against the omnic bots, including other MEKA pilots.

”Give me a sit-rep!” D.VA said to Mercy.

”Omnics coming from everywhere! If we could get the defenders from the back, we could send some more MEKA units and soldiers to the backline, flanking their entire army. That’s where you come in.”

”I’m on it!” D.VA propelled herself upwards.

She made a half-circle around the enemy before she dive-bombed the backline, firing with all she had. D.VA had managed to get most of the backline, but got her mech in critical condition in the process.

”Damnit!” She made her way on the closest rooftop.

Her mech was not in working condition, so she jumped out and hid behind a roof vent. She took out her little pistol and managed to destroy a few more bots before she took out her comms.

”Dae-hyun! Dae-hyun, do you read me?” D.VA said through her comms.

”Yes?” He said from the other side.

”Do you by any chance have any spare mechs?”

”Um... yeah, why?”

An explosion happened really close to D.VA.

”That’s why!”

”Okay, I just need to repair it first.”

D.VA just had to wait until he was done. While she waited, she picked off any stray omnic robots. D.VA felt a rumbling in her stomach.

”Damnit! Not now!”

But her body disagreed with her. A slow stream of urine started to flow out of her, causing her diaper to sag more and more. Her body wasn’t done yet, however, as a hot mess started to plop into the bottom of her diaper. She figured that she was taking too long to do her business, as her focus started to direct towards her body. So she pushed as hard as she could. The warm urine was now coming out faster. She held out the bottom of her skin-tight suit, leaving more room for the mess to take.

After two solid minutes, her body was finally done. She went back to shooting with her pistol, but then a bullet came out of nowhere and almost hit her. She ducked quickly. So quickly in fact, that she landed on her bottom, her mess breaking her fall. She exhaled out. She started to rub the front of her diaper, squeezing and squishing her wet messy diaper. She started to continuously thrust forward, letting her mind drift off. She moaned in pleasure. She started to thrust and rub faster, until she reached the the peak of her limit. The sticky orgasm stuck to the diaper, with one final moan from D.VA.

”Okay it’s coming in!” Dae-hyun said through the comms.

”D.VA, we need you!” Mercy said as well.

”I’m on it!”


End file.
